The present disclosure relates to monitoring packet routes. In some cases, electronic devices, including mobile devices, or other computer systems, can send or receive data over a network. In some cases, the data is sent or received in units of packets. Each packet traverses over a path from a source node in the network to a destination node of in the network. In some cases, the traverse path of a packet can be referred to as a route of the packet.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.